


Melt in the Moment

by stungrenade



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Hand Jobs, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, follows the 99 anime, im bad at tagging, leorio is a bit of an exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stungrenade/pseuds/stungrenade
Summary: “You’d have to be crazy,” Kurapika says. “to think now is a good time to do this.”“Excuse me for feeling a little disappointed after what happened the other night,” Leorio mumbles, all flirtatious manner dropped from his tone.Kurapika feels his face heat up against his will. The other night was different, they were alone in their hotel room and under the impression that they were supposed to be enjoying a peaceful, danger-free break. They weren’t dumped on an island and expected to hunt and attack each other for points.





	Melt in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> this follows the 99 scenes pretty closely so if you havent seen that version then some parts might be a little confusing. this is also my first time posting something this graphic so apologies in advance :')

Kurapika tilts his head back in frustration, rolling his eyes and attempting to focus on the sky above him. The thick covering of trees surrounding him on all sides is blocking the view, though, as he can barely spot hints of blue and fluffy clouds through the spaces between the leaves. He walks a little faster, shoes crunching on sticks and pebbles, until he’s a few steps ahead of the nuisance trailing behind him.

The nuisance in question is Leorio, who has been tormenting him for the better part of the five minutes they’ve been alone together. Realizing he’s being ignored, Leorio picks up his pace, drawing out Kurapika’s name in a long complaint. 

“What?” Kurapika asks, even though he knows exactly what’s coming.

“I just think it’s fishy, that’s all,” Leorio replies, catching up to Kurapika again. “That you just happened to find me by coincidence.”

Kurapika is fully aware of where this conversation is headed, and he sighs loudly. He has already explained to Leorio that no, he was not following him around, waiting for a chance to get him alone, that Tonpa was actually his target, and that it _ was _all pure coincidence that Tonpa just happened to be screwing around with Leorio when Kurapika decided to step in and steal his badge. But Leorio wants something, and now that the two of them are alone he is going to try and push any narrative he can to get Kurapika riled up enough to achieve it.

So he turns to Leorio and says that to his face.

“Alright, alright,” Leorio slouches down and shoves his hands in his pockets. “I was only trying to set the mood, that’s all.” 

The mood? He has to be crazy, Kurapika thinks to himself.

“You’d have to be crazy,” he says out loud. “to think now is a good time to do this.”

“Excuse me for feeling a little disappointed after what happened the other night,” Leorio mumbles, all flirtatious manner dropped from his tone. 

Kurapika feels his face heat up against his will. The other night was different, they were alone in their hotel room and under the impression that they were supposed to be enjoying a peaceful, danger-free break. They weren’t dumped on an island and expected to hunt and attack each other for points.

He knows he shouldn’t fall into Leorio’s trap like this, but Kurapika can’t help it. He remembers the night in excruciating detail. He remembers the mutual agreement between the two of them the second he learned Leorio had traded rooms with Hanzo. Neither of them had said it out loud, but the circumstances of the situation said enough.

He remembers waiting hours until he was sure everyone had gone to sleep before crawling into Leorio’s bed, remembers exactly how careful they were so as to not leave any evidence behind on sheets or clothes, remembers how he had managed to get Leorio down to his underwear before they were interrupted by the sound of the airship starting up just outside their window. 

Leorio had grabbed Kurapika by the wrist when he looked up in surprise, trying to assure him it probably wasn’t anything important. About a minute later, however, the commotion seemed to be getting louder, and Kurapika turned to glance out the window. He nearly fell off the bed when he saw everyone beginning to gather on the deck of the boat. He and Leorio spent a frantic moment partially redressing themselves and making sure they looked at least somewhat presentable before rushing outside to join the group.

Thankfully, a combination of the darkness outside and the collective confusion of being suddenly stranded at the hotel made it so no one had noticed the very prominent hickey on Kurapika’s collarbone. A hickey that was still there, currently, and aching slightly, but masked beneath layers of his clothing. 

Subconsciously, Kurapika reaches up and tugs on the collar of his tabard, even though there’s no possible way the thing could have been exposed. He thinks sourly that Leorio is at least right about one thing, for once. The way they had been interrupted was absolutely unsatisfactory. However, while Kurapika is probably just as disappointed at the outcome as Leorio, right now really isn’t the time to continue it.

“The other night was different,” Kurapika settles on saying shortly, and Leorio glances down at him and furrows his brows.

“Are you saying you don’t feel the same now?” he asks.

“I never said _ that _.”

The reassurance breathes some life back into Leorio, and out of the corner of his eye, Kurapika can see his posture straighten up a bit, his hands finally leaving his pockets.

“Well,” he starts, and Kurapika can sense the flirtatious tone beginning to bleed back into his words. “We’re finally alone again, so if you really wanted to we could...” He trails off into silence and shrugs.

“Are we alone?” Kurapika challenges him. “Did you forget that I don’t know who has my number? Or that anyone could be out there looking for extra points? We could be being followed right now.” Kurapika looks up at Leorio and sees him open his mouth to retaliate, but against his better judgement, he decides to keep going.

“Someone could be listening to this conversation and now knows how much of a dirty pervert you are. They’re probably trailing us as we speak, wondering what we did the other night, right? Do you want to keep talking about what we could be doing right now?”

Leorio makes a sound that resembles a choking cat. Kurapika stops in his tracks and turns to face him, almost a little horrified with himself but mostly exasperated. 

“Kurapika...” Leorio starts, scratching at his neck, obviously embarrassed.

Kurapika presses his lips into a thin line. “All I’m saying is that it would be a little humiliating if you got your badge stolen in the middle of having sex.”

Leorio sighs in defeat, which Kurapika takes as a sign to keep moving. The two of them walk in slightly uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, the tension becoming palpable in the air between them. Just as Kurapika thinks Leorio is done chatting with him about humiliating things, though, he starts up again.

“I heard you were really upset when you thought I wasn’t going to make it back to the boat,” he says, which catches Kurapika completely off guard.

He looks over at Leorio for a split second and then directs his focus straight ahead again. He doesn’t ask who it was that told him that.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asks instead. Leorio hums under his breath at the question and doesn’t push it any further.

The tense air between the two seems to clear up after that, and Kurapika lets Leorio walk a little closer to him.

\--

It’s only the first day on Zevil Island, and Kurapika isn’t in a rush to lose his six points, so the two of them decide to look for a safe place to spend the night. When the sun begins to set, Kurapika urges Leorio to keep up with him so they can move a little faster. Assuming they are being followed, it would be easiest to lose a potential enemy in the dark.

As much as he wants to focus on this phase of the exam, though, Kurapika cannot for the life of him stop thinking about Leorio. Their conversation earlier in the day is plaguing his mind, and even though they had dropped it hours before, its residual energy still clung around them like a thick, tense cloud. Kurapika could feel Leorio’s eyes on him when he wasn’t looking, and he’s sure Leorio feels the same.

Eventually, the terrain starts to roughen up, and Kurapika finds himself in a particularly dense area of forest. It’s crowded with large rocks, tall, shady bushes, and a few cave-like openings that look like the perfect place to hide for a night. Carefully approaching one of the smaller openings, Kurapika stops to listen for any signs that the spot had already been taken. He doesn’t hear anything, though, so he waves Leorio over and settles himself into the dark hole as comfortably as he possibly can.

Watching Leorio crawl into the small space to join him reminds Kurapika that they’re going to be spending another night together. He immediately thinks back to the evening Leorio had waltzed into his hotel room and announced that he would be Kurapika’s new roommate. He swallows. 

Leorio sits back to lean on his elbows, sighing loudly. He stretches his legs out until they brush against Kurapika’s, and Kurapika shuffles away from the contact, pulling his legs up to his chest instead. The two of them sit in silence for a short period of time, Kurapika concentrating on the sounds of crickets chirping and the wind rustling the trees around them.

“We’re _ really _alone now,” Leorio breaks the silence, not at all trying to be subtle. 

“You don’t know that,” Kurapika repeats, although the sentence admittedly lacks enthusiasm. As much as his rational brain is screaming to stay alert, something horrible in the dark recesses of his consciousness is telling him to just forget about it.

“Who cares?” Leorio says, pulling himself up to sit normally. “Come on, let’s put on a show for our mystery stalker or whatever.”

It’s pathetic how quickly the invitation changes Kurapika’s mind. He taps his fingers against his leg idly, wondering if Leorio has some kind of fetish for having sex in precarious situations, with the way he’s been acting. Although, he would be lying to himself if he said the idea didn’t interest him even slightly. Making up his mind, he turns and looks at Leorio helplessly. “How are we even going to do this?” he asks.

“So you want to?” Kurapika can see Leorio’s eyes light up even in the dark.

“Leorio...”

“It’ll be fun,” he says, and Kurapika breathes out through his nose, hard. He pushes his knees away from his chest the slightest bit, Leorio watching him intently.

Taking this as an okay to continue, Leorio chews on his bottom lip in thought. “We could--” he starts, and shifts himself a few inches closer until his side is almost flush with Kurapika’s. He places a hand on Kurapika’s knee, pressing down on it to urge him to straighten his legs out a little more. He does so, and Leorio’s hand travels from his knee to his thigh. 

Kurapika tries his best not to flinch away from his touch. Suddenly, he feels like everyone left participating in the Hunter Exam is watching, and he tenses up the slightest bit. Of course, Leorio notices. 

“Act natural,” he whispers, and Kurapika shivers a little. “It’ll look like we’re just sleeping, hopefully.”

Hopefully. Kurapika leans back into the rocks behind him and lets Leorio’s hand travel higher and higher up his thigh. Eventually, it slips under his tabard and circles around to his back, rubbing gently through the fabric in a way that makes Kurapika shudder. Leorio struggles for a moment to untuck his undershirt with one hand before Kurapika suddenly feels skin on skin. 

Leorio’s hand is hot, and it trails up and down his back in a way that would be relaxing if Kurapika’s end goal wasn’t currently to orgasm. He unconsciously moves even closer to Leorio, close enough now that he can easily reach to the side and grip Kurapika’s hip. Kurapika hums under his breath, and Leorio pauses for a moment, toying with the waistband of Kurapika’s pants. He shifts his weight a little to get more comfortable, then slides his hand upwards underneath Kurapika’s shirt. 

The whole shirt seems to hike up with the movement of his arm, and Kurapika squirms in his place. Leorio’s fingers brush against his ribcage and the side of his chest, right underneath his armpit, and Kurapika lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

Leorio is obviously trying to slowly build up to something, and Kurapika appreciates the sentiment, but he’s embarrassingly turned on already. When Leorio attempts to reach around even further and grabs onto Kurapika’s chest like he’s some big-breasted woman, he decides he needs Leorio to quit fooling around and jerk him off already before he loses his cool. 

Kurapika moves to tap Leorio’s wrist through the layers of clothing. Before Leorio can stop and ask if he’s okay, Kurapika guides his hand down to his hip and around his back to return to his thigh. Thankfully, Leorio seems to get the message.

He massages the inside of Kurapika’s thigh, coaxing his legs open a little wider. Of course, Kurapika eagerly complies. Leorio disappears under the tabard again, this time making a beeline for his crotch, and Kurapika hears Leorio breathe in sharply when he realizes he’s already half hard.

“Fuck,” Leorio says under his breath, palming up and down Kurapika’s length through his pants. Kurapika bites down on the inside of his cheek and resists the urge to push his hips up in response. He closes his eyes, attempting to drown out the sounds of the forest so he can place himself back in the hotel room, rutting up against Leorio through his boxers. He tries to picture what could have happened had they not been interrupted, his imagination combined with the sweet friction of Leorio’s hand eventually bringing him to a full, aching hardness.

By now, Leorio’s movements are less calculated and more clumsy as he tries and fails to comfortably get inside Kurapika’s pants. Kurapika decides to help him out, as his clothes are feeling rather tight and uncomfortable at this point, and shimmies them down just enough so his cock bobs free to press against his undershirt. The rustling noise the movement makes leaves Kurapika still feeling insecure about potential witnesses, so he keeps the tabard in place. 

However, the worry of someone watching seems to disappear the second Leorio’s hand comes into contact with his cock. Kurapika lets his head fall forward and he shakily breathes out, canting his hips upwards to gain any friction he can. Leorio’s response is a complete overachievement, as he not only begins to slowly fist up and down Kurapika’s length, but also moves to tuck Kurapika’s hair behind his ear so he can lean over and press his mouth against his neck.

Kurapika squirms and grips a handful of grass beside him, cursing at the whimpery groan that comes out of his throat. He tilts his head to allow Leorio more access to his neck, and Leorio focuses on sucking a fresh mark into his skin, the hand around Kurapika’s cock slowing to an unbearable pace. 

“Leorio,” Kurapika says as quietly as he can. Leorio replies with an “mmmm” sound, deep in his throat, and Kurapika thrusts up into his hand. “I need--” 

“Need what?” Leorio asks, and he sounds breathless. He squeezes Kurapika gently and Kurapika groans and leans his head back again, ripping the blades of grass he had been holding onto out of the dirt.

“I need you to keep-- fuck,” Kurapika can’t finish the sentence. He’s already thrown all caution to the wind at this point, so he spreads his legs as far as his pants will allow him to. He’s so hard he feels like he’s about to explode. Thankfully, Leorio takes the hint, and speeds up his pace again, jerking Kurapika off like he had been fantasizing about all afternoon and evening.

Kurapika covers his mouth with the back of his hand when an embarrassingly high-pitched whine escapes him. He’s caught completely off guard when Leorio’s other hand comes back up again to grab him by the chin and turn him forcefully, catching Kurapika in an open-mouthed kiss. It’s clumsy and it’s hot, and Kurapika runs his hand along Leorio’s jaw, skating over his scratchy stubble and settling just behind his ear. Eventually, Kurapika leans back for a second to catch his breath. 

“It’ll look like we’re sleeping?” he asks, amused at how far they had strayed from that plan.

“We’re sleeping,” Leorio repeats, grinning. He eagerly leans in to kiss Kurapika again, focusing his movements on the tip of his leaking cock. Kurapika chokes on a breath and wraps his arms around Leorio’s neck to stabilize himself. He’s honestly not going to last much longer. 

The angle becomes a bit strange at this point, and apparently Leorio decides for Kurapika whether they’re really going to put on a show for this hypothetical enemy off in the distance. He hooks his arm around Kurapika’s waist, pulling him over and up onto his lap. This position is so much more intimate, in Kurapika’s opinion, and he and Leorio share a moment just staring at each other, as if he’s giving Kurapika the chance to say no and move back.

Kurapika doesn’t want to move back, though, and he tugs on his tabard to pull it off and drop it on the ground next to them. 

Leorio looks almost dazed at this point, and Kurapika takes the initiative to reach for Leorio’s pants and unzip them for him. With a little help, he manages to get Leorio’s erection free and grabs them both with one hand. 

The sound that comes out of Leorio is a sound Kurapika wishes he could record and play back over and over again. It sends lightning down his spine and straight to his groin. He immediately starts rocking up against Leorio, letting his head fall into the crook of his shoulder as he struggles to keep a composed rhythm.

Leorio, suddenly aware of his hands, reaches back to surprise Kurapika and grab handfuls of his ass. Kurapika inhales sharply and leans into the touch, letting Leorio grope him and feel up and down his back. 

“Mmm, Kurapika, it’s--” Leorio starts, and Kurapika finishes for him.

“Good?” he asks, and Leorio groans in agreement. 

“It’s good-- it’s really good,” he manages to stutter out, and Kurapika quickens his pace jerking the both of them off. It’s sloppy but it gets the job done, and what eventually pushes Kurapika over the edge is the feeling of Leorio’s hand joining his while he works, his other hand still flush against his ass. 

Kurapika’s hips stutter as he cums, spilling all over their hands and dripping onto Leorio’s pants. Leorio isn’t finished yet, but he lets Kurapika take a breather as he recovers from his orgasm. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Leorio mutters, pulling Kurapika’s pants back up over his ass. 

“I know,” Kurapika says into Leorio’s shoulder.

“If you’re tired, I can--”

“No,” Kurapika interrupts him, pulling himself back up and looking Leorio in the eyes. “I’ll finish you off.”

Leorio blinks. “I’m gonna cum if you keep looking at me like that,” he says, and Kurapika just shakes his head. 

He sits back and pushes Leorio’s legs apart to get in between them, Leorio staring at him in disbelief. Kurapika leans in until he’s face to face with Leorio’s dick, flipping his hair over to one side so it’s out of the way.

It is absolutely filthy, what Kurapika is going to do, he thinks to himself. He knows that’s his own cum left to dry on Leorio’s cock, but he can’t find it within himself to care anymore. To hell with ingesting his own semen, and to hell with whoever has his number.

Tentatively, he licks his way up Leorio’s dick from base to tip, and watches him squirm and shudder. 

“K-kurapika... I’m serious, I’m not gonna--” 

Kurapika ignores him, taking his cock into his mouth as far as he can. He’s never done this before, but he’s feeling courageous, and from the way Leorio is reacting, he must be doing an okay job. 

Leorio is being loud, or at least louder than Kurapika was. He wants to tell Leorio to shut up, but at the same time, hearing him like this is only spurring him on. He focuses his work on the head of Leorio’s cock, and that must have been a good decision, because soon enough Leorio is fisting a hand in Kurapika’s hair and trying to say something Kurapika can’t quite understand.

Kurapika looks up for a split second to try and read his lips, but all he hears is a guttural “Fuck,” from Leorio before he’s cumming.

It splatters Kurapika in the face, hitting him mostly on the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, and Leorio blinks a few times before releasing his hold on Kurapika’s hair and staring at him, eyes wide.

The two of them look at each other for a second, Kurapika unsure what to do with himself, the sounds of cicadas and crickets now roaring in his ears.

“Clean your face up,” Leorio says, and it sounds almost like a warning. “or I will get hard again.”

Kurapika’s lips quiver in a half smile, and he grabs the bottom of his shirt to wipe the cum off of his face. He can deal with washing it later. Leorio, unfortunately, has stains all over his dark pants, but Kurapika doesn’t think he’s noticed yet.

“How was that for finishing what we started the other night?” Kurapika asks, sliding out from between Leorio’s legs to sit next to him again.

“Good,” Leorio says, and he sounds exhausted and giddy. “It was great.”

As Kurapika is pulling his tabard back over his head, the loud sound of a branch snapping in the near distance echoes around them. Kurapika freezes up. He turns to Leorio, who is also resembling a deer in headlights, and the two share a horrified look. 

“Animal,” Kurapika says, as if reassuring himself. “Probably an animal.”

“Yeah,” Leorio agrees.

They both rustle through the bushes in the pitch dark in search of a safer place to sleep, anyways.


End file.
